


My All Seeing Eye Knows What You Did in the Dark

by RocketRabbits



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Second Person Present Tense, Second person POV, dipper is probably all over the place, feat. object head bill, i was just looking to work on characteriation, shit that slike all i write in, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill just likes people not to forget about him and Dipper needs re-evaluate some priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My All Seeing Eye Knows What You Did in the Dark

It took years, but you taught yourself not to fear the dark anymore. Shadows are more than likely just shadows, and whatever you found in that tiny Oregon town, you left there when you graduated high school.

The stairwell to your apartment building is dim but for a bug zapper, though the lamp in the hallway at the top sheds enough light to walk by. You almost don’t see him, but he clicks his heel in impatience when you board the first two steps without acknowledging him. You step back down.

“Sorry,” you start without looking. “Did you forget your key? I didn’t see you there; I’m practically asleep on my feet-”

“Oh, please. If I wanted to get in, I would have.” That voice was too familiar, not even hidden by the cover of a body he’d stolen-

You freeze. This isn’t what you taught yourself out of. You were more concerned about vampires and gnomes and shape shifters, hardly ever this. You thought he’d left. Not defeated, no, that would be far too hopeful. You doubt even Mabel would dream of defeat, but certainly he was too bored to keep watching over you? You step back a bit. Your heart starts to pound, and your eyes dart to the top of the stairs where the overhead light is flickering. You’re just too paranoid, always looking for escape routes.

“This is a surprise.” You are calmer than you thought you’d be, but your voice still quivers. He notices. You thought he might.

“Well, Pine Tree, I try. Do you like the new form, by the way? I’ve been working on this for years. Did you know it’s easiest to take the form of the last being you inhabited? I was stuck as a prepubescent boy for a lot longer than is absolutely comfortable before I got this far. Can’t quite get the head, but I think I like it this way.”

He is nothing short of terrifying, which you suppose is probably about par for the course, given that he’s a stupidly powerful demon. His head is about what his entire body used to be: Yellow pyramid, one eye, no mouth; but it’s changed from there down. He’s got a neck so thin it should be snapping under the weight from his head, but at least it’s proportional to the rest of his spiderlike body. It’s everything an amateur artist would draw brought to life, and it’s scarier than it should be. Broad, powerful chest, slim hips, and legs you could probably wrap a hand around. 

His arms are what get you. You think they might extend to about his knees if they weren’t bent-one hand on his hip, the other leaning on his cane- and the fingers aren’t even spiderlike. They’re long and talon-y attached to pudgy wrists you would still find on a prepubescent boy, and you briefly wonder how long ‘years’ really was. You almost laugh, but don’t, at the idea that this was accidental, that he went for human and ended up with cartoon villain.

“So if you didn’t want to get in, what are you waiting for?”

“For anyone to pass,” he says, but his eye avoids yours, and you are absolutely certain he wants you to hear I’ve been waiting for you, Pine Tree.

A chill that might have to do with him, but most likely has to do with the subfreezing temperature, washes over you. You can’t believe you’re saying this, but here you are- “Are you gonna keep being creepy or are you coming in? I’m freezing.”

You do not want to be shooting the breeze with the most powerful demon you’ve ever met when you are at your weakest, but you guess if you’re fucked anyway, you might as well have as much control as possible. Every time you've fought Bill he's had the upper hand. You suppose he does now as well, but at least you have the comfort of your own home.

“Christ, Kid,” he grumbles as you board the stairs again, relying on the tips of your feet to pull you up and forward, knees slightly bent in case you’ve got to run, “You act like I’m about to pounce.”

“I don’t know that you aren’t,” you answer. He shrugs. That’s reasonable enough, apparently.

“Paranoid. Always so paranoid. Can’t tell if that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever been or the smartest.”

You smirk despite yourself, and it doesn’t ease your nerves, but you do breathe a little better. When had you started wheezing? “No, I think the dumbest was probably giving you my body and asking nothing in return.”

“Taught you a lesson though, didn’t I?”

“Unfortunately.”

You don’t fumble with the key, per say, but your shaking fingers undeniably take more time than they really ought to get the tumblers rolled with an audible click that to you would typically mean absolute safety, or as close as you could get to it, but now just means closer combat quarters. 

You really hadn’t taught yourself not to fear the dark. 

“You know I can’t touch you, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Outside the Mindscape I can’t touch you. Unless I’ve been summoned or you’d like to make another deal-“

“I would not-”

“-I can’t touch you.”

“So,” you begin, leaning on your tiny countertop. He crosses his arms and waits none too patiently for you to finish your thought. “So, you’re powerless?”

“Powerless? Absolutely not. In between worlds weakens what I can do, sure, but just you wait to fall asleep, kid, and see how ‘powerless’ I am.”

“Don’t call me ‘kid’. I’m nearly thirty years old.”

“And age did unfortunate wonders for your confidence. Look, fierce little sapling, I’m trying to warn you. Big things are coming.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you said when I was twelve?”

He rolls his eye, and it’s becoming harder and harder to take him seriously. “Bigger things are coming. Are you always this ungrateful?”

“I don’t trust you. Pardon me for not taking the advice from a literal and actual demon who not only tricked me but stole my body and almost killed me, to say nothing of what you could have done to my family.”

“Ah ah ah, Pine Tree, I never touched that sister of yours. Nor would I, come to think of it. I grew rather fond of her.”

You’re certain he’s joking, or just trying to get a rise out of you, and you hate that he’s succeeding. “Don’t touch Mabel. So help me, if you think about it I’ll-“

“Have you been stocking up on gold, like I told you to?”

“No. I haven’t.” your heart rate elevates as he tsks his way to your last nerve. “And I don’t want to hear any warnings. I don’t have anyone to give them to. I don’t have connections in occult circles, I can’t get anyone to listen to me here and I don’t even talk to Mabel anymore. It’s all on deaf ears, man. You’re wasting your time.”

“Good thing I’ve got nothing but, then. Mondays at three-thirty, Wednesdays at seven, and if she’s lonely or thinks you sound too unhappy, Fridays around midnight.”

“What?”

He rolls his eye with such forced annoyance that you know you’ve made a truly dumb mistake. It’s your schedule, Pine Tree. I know you still keep up with Shooting Star. I know you’ve only got six or seven ties to occult circles in your address book and you haven’t touched them in years, so I’ll let you off the liar’s hook for that.”

“How did you-?”

“I know a lot of things. Yeesh, kid, you haven’t been paying attention. I’m everywhere. Always am.”

“Aren’t there other people you can harass?”

“Sure! Ya gotta admit, though, this is way more fun. You're the only one who reacts this way.”

You don't really want to know what 'this way' means, and you'd much rather wipe the cheshire grin off his face at east somewhat, so you rake your nails down your face and sigh with the audacity of what you’re about to say. “You want a glass of water?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m parched. Threatening demon or not, mom and Mabel didn’t raise me to neglect guests.”

“A guest? And here a minute ago you were going to threaten my life.”

“Make no mistake, I’d kill you if I knew how.”

He snorts, and it’s unsettlingly human. You try not to think about how he shouldn’t be able to, lacking a nose and all. “If you knew how to kill me you’d know what a dangerous idea that is, and if you valued anyone’s life you wouldn’t even try. 

“Well it’s certainly been entertaining, kid. Catch ya in the dreamscape.”

Without another word, he’s gone. As you grab your glass of water you become acutely aware of the idea that he didn’t have anything to warn you about. You haven’t seen him in years, but you sort of assumed he wouldn’t have a reason to mess with you anymore. “It’s probably nothing,” you mutter, but you still punch in a text to Mabel for the morning. For now, you hope he doesn’t make good on his ‘offer’ so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of rambling, i guess. I'm trying to work out their characters for possible future projects.


End file.
